


REGALO DE CUMPLEAÑOS

by MrsMaral



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26621635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMaral/pseuds/MrsMaral
Summary: Cuando solo queden dos días para tu cumpleaños y hasta un día después, todos tus orgasmos serán nuestros. Con cariño y tuyos por unos días, Harry y Draco. Continuación de "REGALO DE NAVIDAD". No es indispensable leerlo para entender este.
Relationships: Teddy Lupin/Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 2





	REGALO DE CUMPLEAÑOS

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling

A solo unos días de que cumpliera años, Teddy estaba bastante ansioso. Harry y Draco ya le habían dicho que se repetiría lo de las navidades pasadas, sin embargo, se negaban a decirle algo más. 

Todo eso era algo frustrante ya que pasaba los días imaginando las diversas posibilidades de lo que esos dos le podrían hacer no que se queja de, al fin de cuentas su regalo de Navidad fue por mucho el mejor que hubiera recibido. 

Otra cosa que lo ponía ansioso, y muy cachondo, era la carta que había recibido hace apenas unas cuantas horas. 

Hola, Ted.   
Solo faltan cinco días para tu cumpleaños. No creemos que lo hayas olvidado, pero por si acaso te lo recordamos: No hagas planes ni para ese día ni para el siguiente estaremos muy ocupados. Ya podrás celebrar con tus amigos en otra ocasión.  
Lamentablemente no nos podremos ver hasta el gran día, pero tenemos una petición para ti; no te masturbes.   
Si, leíste bien. Queremos tenerte muy sensible. Lo más excitado posible para ese día. Nosotros nos encargaremos de prepararte lo suficiente para que eso que nos pediste no provoque ningún dolor.   
Sabemos que para alguien como tú cinco días de abstinencia tal vez sean demasiados, pero eso nuestra petición solo se aplica a los últimos dos días… aprovecha mientras puedas y folla, mastúrbate o lo que sea que quieras, pero cuando solo queden dos días para tu cumpleaños y hasta un día después, todos tus orgasmos serán nuestros.   
Con cariño y tuyos por unos días, Harry y Draco. 

Ted había estado dándole vueltas a lo que decía la carta, y eso lo tenía caliente. Solo podía imaginar lo que haría con sus personas favoritas en unos cuantos días. Al final se decidió por hacer lo que ellos sugirieron, sin embargo, solo masturbarse no sería suficiente, al menos no ese día… después de pensarlo un poco decidió ir a ver a Woody, su compañero de la academia de autores, al fin y al cabo, habían estado tonteando con él durante unos meses. Nada serio. Pero, de vez en cuando se juntaban para desfogarse… sí, definitivamente ir con Wood sería lo mejor por ahora 

Por fin llegó el día. Y, como en la Navidad pasada, llegó antes de lo planeado con la esperanza de encontrarse con una escena similar a la que había visto en aquella ocasión, se sintió un poco decepcionado al ver a su padrino y su esposo preparando la mesa para la comida, sin embargo, se recompuso rápidamente. Ya que, conociéndolos bien, seguramente le habían preparado algo fenomenal para después de comer. 

No se había equivocado. 

La comida fue toda una tortura.   
Apenas unos cuántos bocados y ya estaba completamente excitado viendo la forma en que sus amantes comían, devorando todo con lujuria, lamiendo con la punta de la lengua la salsa que quedaba en el tenedor, gimiendo con cada sorbo del vino que tenían. Además, todo ese toqueteo "inocente" al pasarse las cosas… iba a explotar si no hacía nada. 

Lo peor de todo era que esos desgraciados que tenía a ambos lados lo sabían. Y aun así no hacían nada al respecto. 

—Iremos por tu tarta de cumpleaños, no te muevas —dijo Harry mientras se levantaba e iba a la cocina con Draco tras él. 

Ok, tendría que esperar un poco más. Mientras regresaban Ted aprovechó para tratar de relajarse y acomodar un poco su pantalón, ya que con tanta insinuación estaba un poco apretado. Cuando se empezó a preguntar cuando regresarían escuchó la voz de Draco que lo llamaba. 

—Ted, estamos teniendo un poco de problemas con tu tarta. ¿Podrías venir? 

No pudo evitar sonreír al ver a la pareja. Sin duda alguna disfrutaría de su tarta de cumpleaños. 

Draco y Harry estaban sobre la mesa de la cocina, desnudos, nata montada cubría estratégicamente sus entrepiernas y pezones. Seguramente con hechizos para soportar el peso de ambos. También había chocolate derretido sobre el abdomen marcado de Harry y unas cuantas rebanadas de fresas sobre el de Draco, sin duda alguna todo un manjar. 

—Se nos han olvidado las velas, pero creemos que eso no te importará mucho —dijo Draco con una sonrisa pícara—, puedes comer cuanto quieras Ted. 

El muchacho no tardó en comenzar con semejante manjar, primero apoderándose de los labios del rubio. Se había preguntado por qué sus labios se veían un poco más brillosos que durante la cena y descubrió que tenía una ligera capa de mermelada de fresa sobre ellos, tan delgada que ni siquiera le daba color. Cuando se separaron Ted atacó los pezones del pelinegro, en menos de lo que canta un gallo ya había quitado toda la crema batida de ellos y se deliraba pasando su lengua rudamente hasta endurecerlos para posteriormente morderlos. Apelando a una fuerza de voluntad que no sabía que tenía, se separó por completo de sus dos amantes para desprenderse de su ropa, quería poder disfrutarlos sin tener que preocuparse por estropear sus prendas. 

—Apresúrate —fue lo que se escuchó de los labios del pelinegro, quien nada más terminar de hablar se inclinó sobre su esposo para besarle y acariciarle el pecho. 

—No tengo prisa, prefiero comer el postre con calma —dijo Ted, sin embargo, se acercó a ellos para continuar degustándolos. 

Empujó la cabeza de Draco para que lamiera lo dulce que estaba en la entrepierna de Harry mientras él se inclinaba para saborear mejor al rubio. Le gustaba el dulce, pero tenía la leve sospecha de que si se encargaba de todo el solo, terminaría seriamente empalagado. 

No se había olvidado de lo que le gustaba al rubio, teniendo mucho cuidado de apenas tocar su miembro con la lengua fue retirando toda la crema que lo cubría, lo mismo hizo con sus testículos. Pasados unos minutos ya casi no había rastro del blancuzco dulce, levantó la vista y vio como Draco ya estaba prácticamente devorando a Harry quien los tomaba de los cabellos para impulsarse más profundo en su garganta. 

Ted sonrió y volvió a su tarea. Ahora utilizando la parte plana de su lengua para arrasar con todo el dulce que quedaba. Cuando por fin se deshizo de todo aquello comenzó a chupar con ahínco, buscando el sabor de Draco. Le gustaba lo ligeramente amargo que era.

El rubio llevó una de sus manos a la cabeza de Ted y se arqueó mientras lo empujaba para que lo tomara un poco más profundo. 

Ted estaba complacido, sabía que él podría hacer que el rubio se corriera en segundos si quisiera, pero no, si él había esperado, ellos tendrían que hacer lo mismo. Se separó de la entrepierna, no sin algo de dificultad, y separó la boca de Draco del miembro más que apetecible de Harry. No pudo evitar darle también una lamida. 

Las fresas en el abdomen de Draco ya no estaban acomodadas de la mejor forma posible, pero aún seguían en él. Tomó una con la boca y se acercó a Harry y la compartió con el pelinegro en un beso para nada casto, mordían, lamían y chupaban a la vez que degustaban la fresa. Poco tiempo después hizo lo mismo con Draco y repitió el proceso hasta terminar con todos los pedazos de fruta. 

Ted estaba muy, muy a gusto. Aunque sabía que tarde o temprano los mayores tomarían la batuta, hasta ahora lo estaban dejando llevar la pauta de lo que quería y como lo quería.

Hizo que Draco se recostara boca a abajo y le mostró lo mucho que había mejorado con el rimming desde aquella primera vez. Aunque sabía que era Harry quien prefería esa actividad, en esta ocasión quería lograr que el rubio suplicara por su polla. 

Harry hacía exactamente lo mismo en él, y tenía que admitir que el que le comieran el culo se había convertido en una de sus actividades favoritas, el sentir como poco a poco sus músculos se expandían era genial, junto con la humedad y la calidez de la lengua del moreno hacían de esa una experiencia digna del mejor orgasmo de su vida. Pero tenía que controlarse, y darle a Draco todo el placer del que era capaz. 

No tardó mucho tiempo en que los dedos fueran parte principal en esa peculiar actividad, no solo en el trasero de Draco, sino también en el suyo propio. Los tres estaban al borde del abismo y no iban a poder durar mucho más.

Se separó bruscamente de sus dos amantes para poder acomodarlos nuevamente. Esta vez era Harry el recostado sobre la mesa y Ted, hambriento del deseo se montó sobre ese falo enrojecido y húmedo de presemen. No le interesó hacer un hechizo lubricante, se quería sentir lleno. Subió y bajó un par de veces, hubiera seguido hasta culminar, pero miró al rubio que se estaba masturbando. Mirándolos con cara de pervertido, y él sabía que no solo era la cara, en realidad era un pervertido de primera y le encantaba. Estiró la mano llamándolo y Draco no dudó en acudir. Ted le pidió que lo montará, quería sentirse lleno y a la vez sanarse inundando a Draco. 

Quería que durara, pero eso era algo imposible. Apenas Draco estuvo totalmente empañado en él, los mayores se comenzaron a mover con frenesí, uno taladrándolo y el otro exprimiéndolo. Esos cabrones eran muy buenos en lo que hacían, y que le echen un avada si no le gustaba aquello. 

Se corrió, gritó, tembló y se arqueó entre los mayores y ni siquiera fue consciente que ellos también se habían corrido hasta instantes después. 

Sudorosos y pegajosos, pero mucho más felices, relajados y satisfechos, estuvieron besándose y acariciándose un rato más hasta que se hizo incómodo estar apretados sobre la dura mesa de la cocina, claro que en el calor del momento eso no les importó lo más mínimo. 

—¿A la habitación? —preguntó Ted con una mirada para nada inocente. 

—Aún no —dijo Harry—, después del desastre que hiciste con tu tarta has quedado todo pringado y hay que limpiarte a conciencia—. Esto último lo dijo apretando una de las nalgas del menor. 

—Además, aún hay que prepararte muy bien, no queremos lastimarte —secundó Draco.

Ted corrió hacia al baño, pues sabía que ahí lo llevarían sus amantes. No podía creer que esos dos hombres tan sexys provocaran todo eso en él. Sin duda alguna el sexo los había unido de una forma muy especial, y no solo referente a lo obvio, ahora se sentía cómodo contándoles cosas sobre sus parejas ocasionales que antes no se hubiera atrevido por pena. Sin duda quería encontrar algún día a alguien con quien estar como sus dos amores estaban. Totalmente enamorados y entregados el uno al otro. 

Se esperaba que el baño ya estuviera listo, pero encontró que no era así segundos después aparecieron Harry y Draco quienes inmediatamente se pusieron a arreglar todo para relajarse un rato en la tina, que afortunadamente era lo suficientemente grande para que los tres estuvieran perfectamente sin tener que apretujarse. Aunque apretujarse con ellos era exactamente lo que Ted quería. 

Al entrar a la bañera los besos y caricias no se hicieron esperar. Ted quedó en medio de los dos mayores quienes con el pretexto de limpiar bien al menor no dejaban de amasar sus nalgas y algo más que eso. 

Lamer a Harry era una de las cosas que más adoraba Ted de su encuentro anterior y también de este. El moreno era tan transparente con su inmenso placer al sentir la lengua, labios y dientes del de cabello azul. Infinitos gemidos y jadeos salían de su boca, dependiendo del lugar en el que estuviera besando y chupando.

Estaba tan concentrado en los pezones de Harry que casi no se dio cuenta cuando Draco comenzó a introducir dos dedos dentro de él, pero el que solamente se acercara a su próstata sin tocarla; hizo que se impulsara hacia atrás para que esos maravillosos dedos entrarán más profundo. 

—Aun no te vas a correr, Ted; queremos que esto sea más lento. Solo estoy verificando que estés completamente limpio —empujó un poco más y sus dedos lograron arrancarle un jadeo. 

Draco le dio unas cuantas embestidas muy ligeras más y retiró sus dedos lentamente mientras le besaba el hombro y acariciaba uno de sus costados.

—Creo que será mejor que vayamos a la habitación o terminaremos arrugados y no queremos eso, además aún nos queda por hacer un par de cosas —continuó diciendo el rubio, esta vez dándole una mirada bastante pervertida a Ted. Harry, por su parte, sonrió de oreja a oreja al pensar en lo que se avecinaba. 

Al igual que en la navidad anterior, no había gran decorado en la habitación, pero de una u otra manera Ted sabía que sería mucho mejor. 

—Esta vez será un poco diferente, Ted. Pero te aseguro que lo disfrutarás —dijo Harry dándole una caricia en sus redondos glúteos—. Arrodíllate en el centro de la cama, mirando hacia la cabecera. 

Ted no dudó ni un segundo en realizar la indicación, lo que sea que tenían preparado para él, sabía le gustaría. Confiaba en ellos para detenerse si es que se los pedía. Draco rodeó la cama y sacó unas telas que estaban estratégicamente escondidas y las amarró hábilmente al cabezal de la cama. 

—Te ataremos las manos —decía Draco mientras Harry se posicionaba detrás del peli azul y comenzaba a acariciar su espalda dando leves masajes—, no muy fuerte y solo hasta que estés completamente listo. 

Ted asintió mientras se dejaba hacer. Cuando estuvo completamente atado y a mereced de sus dos personas favoritas en el mundo, comenzó a sentir como dos pares de manos recorrían con delicadeza y sensualidad todo su cuerpo. 

Una mano de Harry se apoderó de uno de sus pezones mientras el otro era atacado por la boca de Draco. El rubio le apretaba una nalga y su otra mano comenzó a masturbarlo lentamente. 

Sin duda alguna los dos días de abstinencia habían hecho algún efecto porque volvía a estar erecto, no al grado de la total necesidad, pero dudaba que eso durará mucho tiempo. 

Entre tantas caricias y lamidas, lo fueron posicionando de manera que su pecho quedó casi al ras del colchón, sus piernas separadas y con el trasero totalmente levantado. Draco había acomodado las telas de sus brazos para que estos quedarán frente a sí, casi estirados por completo. 

Fue su turno de sentir como dos lenguas se apoderan de su entrada, rodeándola, mojándola, entrando en ella… ahora entendía por qué a Harry le gustaba tanto aquello, se había convertido en puros gemidos y jadeos. 

Los mayores casi ni hablaban de lo concentrados que estaban dándole placer al muchacho, además no es que hubiera mucho que decir, preferían seguir ocupándose en su tarea para poder enfundarse en él lo más pronto posible. Llevaban desde las navidades fantaseando con ello. 

Poco a poco fueron introduciendo un par de dedos, a lo que Ted respondió echando su trasero hacia atrás con el fin de que estén más profundo en él. Cada segundo que pasaba se le hacía más difícil contenerse, pese a que ya llevaban un buen rato sin prestarle la más mínima atención a su polla. 

—Mm, más —lloriqueó moviendo sus caderas. 

Continuaron introduciendo sus dígitos en el joven hasta tener cada uno tres dedos en el suave y caliente. 

—Si no lo hacemos ahora me correré solo con seguir escuchándolo y viendo como nos devora los dedos —dijo Harry sacando los suyos y utilizando esa mano para masturbarse ligeramente. 

—Estoy de acuerdo —dijo Draco haciendo lo mismo y dirigiéndose a desatar al joven—. Ya casi es hora, Ted. 

Harry no esperó a que estuviera totalmente desatado cuando se enfundó violentamente en el interior de su ahijado y no pudo evitar jadear de placer. Del peli azul solo se escuchó algo parecido a "Síiii" pero ninguno estaba completamente seguro. 

El moreno se percató de que no lo apretaba tanto como en las navidades, y aunque extrañaba esa sensación sabía que la dilatación extra que habían empleado valdría la pena. Quería llevar un ritmo rápido, aunque que se contuvo, con mucha dificultad, para que la diversión no acabara tan pronto. Ted merecía que dieran lo mejor de ellos, al fin y al cabo, ese era el regalo que les había pedido y no le podían fallar.

Cuando Draco hubo desatado a Ted, lo tomó con mucho cuidado y lo ayudó a posicionarse de una manera que resultara más fácil lo que pretendían hacer. Fue tedioso. Pero entre todos lograron que, sin que el pene de Harry abandonará su lugar en el trasero de Ted, el moreno quedara recostado boca arriba con las piernas juntas y el muchacho con las piernas a cada lado del mayor rebotando cada vez más rápido para tener su liberación. 

—Más despacio, Ted, No me quieras dejar fuera de esto —protestó el rubio al tiempo que se ponía de rodillas frente a él y sobre las piernas del moreno. 

Empujó levemente al muchacho para que esté quedara con la espalda recostada en el pecho de Harry, este aprovechó la situación para acariciar los pezones de su ahijado y darle suaves besos en el cuello, hombros y orejas con el fin de tranquilizarlo un poco y a la vez distraerlo pues, aunque lo habían dilatado a conciencia era más que probable que le escociera un poco. 

Draco depósito algunos besos sobre el vientre del menor y fue bajando poco a poco y al toparse con su pene le dedico unas cuantas lamidas, estuvo tentado a detenerse ahí y tomarlo por completo, pero a juzgar por la cantidad de presemen y el color casi amoratado que tenía si hacía eso eras más que probable que terminara corriéndose y aún no era tiempo para eso. 

Viendo a Ted totalmente entregado a las caricias y besos que Harry le estaba dando decidió que era mejor no seguir alargando más el momento. Levantó las piernas de Ted para ponerlas sobre sus hombros y acercó su pene a la entrada ya invadida. Presionó un poco hasta que si glande se introdujo. 

—Por Merlín, Ted, se siente tan caliente y apretado…

Siguió introduciendo se porco a poco hasta estar completamente dentro y ya no pudo venir más y sus acompañantes tampoco, las sensaciones eran demasiado intensas. 

Ted jadeó al sentir un poco de dolor cuando Draco se introducía en él, jamás se había sentido tan lleno. Harry se había detenido cuando sintió al rubio comenzar a entrar y a pesar de que, ya estaba totalmente dentro ninguno se movía, tratando de acostumbrarse. 

Harry estaba en el cielo, el calor de Ted era abrasador, sumado a la presión extra de sentir el pene de su esposo junto al suyo en ese interior tan jugoso era inexplicable. Ya no iba a poder seguir aguantando así que lentamente comenzó a mover sus caderas. Era difícil al tener el peso de ambas personas sobre él, pero aun así quería más de aquello.

Al percatarse de los leves movimientos de su esposo, Draco lo acompañó, suavemente al principio. No querían dañar a Ted. Pero es que todo era tan erótico, que no sabía si iba a poder contenerse, aun así se esforzarían, antes que el placer de ellos estaba el de Teddy, al fin y al cabo ese era su regalo. 

Por su parte Ted, creía que había muerto y vuelto a nacer. El dolor pasó más rápido de lo que pensaba y ahora sentir a sus dos personas favoritas llenándolo, moviéndose dentro de él, haciéndole el amor, era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida, estaba seguro de eso. 

Ni siquiera se había percatado de que tenía los ojos cerrados hasta que el pene de Draco y luego el de Harry presionó su próstata, y luego otra vez, y otra, y otra. No pudo ni quiso evitar los gemidos y jadeos que escapaban de su boca. Llevó su mano derecha hacia su pene, no recordaba haberlo tenido así de duro y palpitante nunca antes en su vida. Estaba por correrse, pero quería más. 

Draco y Harry cada vez se movían con mayor velocidad e inconsistencia, tampoco les faltaba mucho para correrse, pero quería que Ted terminara primero, que quedara completamente saciado de ellos. Con una mirada rápida de total complicidad ambos llevaron una de sus manos hacia la ya más que tortuosa erección del joven apartando la que él tenía en ella. 

Uno se apoderó de sus testículos, masajeándolos suavemente y presionando de vez en cuando el perineo. El otro se dedicó por completo al tronco y la punta del falo arrancando gemidos de su amante. 

Ted no estaba seguro de qué fue lo que lo hizo correrse, si los insistentes golpes en su próstata, el dedo que jugueteaba con su glande o el leve tirón en sus huevos. Solo supo que gritó y se retorció como nunca lo había hecho. Su semen salpicó el pecho de Draco, un corro rebelde salió disparado con tanta fuerza que aterrizó en su mejilla y solo se dio cuenta de esto porque Harry le giró un poco la cara para lamerle ahí donde tenía la mancha. 

Harry y Draco también se corrieron, pero Teddy no se percató de eso hasta unos segundos después. El sentirse repentinamente apretados de manera intermitente por Ted los catapultó al orgasmo y no hubo retorno. Draco soltando un fuerte gruñido se dejó caer sobre el muchacho aplastando a su vez al moreno, pero ninguno dijo nada acerca de esto. Estaban completamente satisfechos. 

Solo uno o dos minutos después Draco se incorporó para salirse delicadamente de Ted y ayudarlo para que Harry también saliera sin hacerle daño. No fue tan difícil pues el joven estaba más que lubricado por el semen de ambos. La visión de la entrada del menor escurriendo su semilla casi lo pone duro de nuevo, pero lamentablemente aún no recuperaba las fuerzas suficientes para un nuevo asalto. 

Acomodaron a Ted entre ellos como en la Navidad pasada y se dispusieron a descansar unas cuantas horas, al fin y al cabo, habían prometido dos días de celebración y no pensaban romper esa promesa. 

—Espero mi regalo otra vez —dijo Ted ya casi dormido. 

—Eres insaciable, déjanos descansar un poco —protestó Harry levemente mientras se acomodaba mejor para poder abrazar a Ted y a su esposo. 

—No ahora, no soy tan bestia —trató de reprimir un bostezo, pero le fue imposible—, solo digo que es un regalo increíble como para solo recibirlo una vez, así que espero que en lo que queda del día de hoy y mañana puedan dármelo nuevamente. 

—Por supuesto que lo haremos, pero ahora descansa —dijo Draco finalizando la conversación. 

El último pensamiento de Teddy antes de quedarse completamente dormido fue que al igual que en las navidades pasadas, nada ni nadie podría jamás darle un mejor regalo. 

No sabía si habría ocasión de repetir estos encuentros y sinceramente no le hacía falta que se repitieran para sentirse unido a ellos de la manera en que lo estaba ahora, pero si surgía la oportunidad por nada del mundo la desperdiciaría.


End file.
